This application is for a new General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) to be established at the University of Connecticut Health Center (UCHC). This GCRC will be developed as a central outpatient facility since the majority of research proposals involve outpatient studies. For inpatient studies we will use either per diem beds on a designated medical/surgical unit or on a unit such as the Bone Marrow Transplant Unit, the Adult Intensive Care Unit, and the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The application contains 23 individual research proposals, the majority of which involve interactions between basic scientists and clinical investigators. There is a special emphasis on the application of new methods of molecular biology and human genetics to the study of the pathogenesis of disease. The protocols cover a wide range of clinical disorders including bone and connective tissue metabolism, hematology and oncology, neurosciences and psychiatry, cardiopulmonary disease and immunologic disorders. In addition to providing facilities and support for these projects, the GCRC will serve as a center for training young investigators in clinical research. Specific training will be provided in the application of new basic science techniques to clinical problems and in the general principles of clinical research, biostatistical analysis and experimental design. The University and the State of Connecticut have made a substantial, ongoing commitment to support the GCRC. State and intramural funds have been provided to support the staff and fund pilot projects to develop this proposal. The UCHC central administration and the Deans of the Schools of Medicine and Dental Medicine have targeted the further development of clinical research as a major goal for the 90's and have demonstrated this through their continued support. Thus, we believe that this GCRC will provide an innovative and effective means of fostering clinical research. The specific research questions we propose to explore as well as the emphasis on interactions between basic and clinical scientists, on outpatient-based protocols and on the training of new investigators should lead to substantial advances in biomedical science for our region and for the nation.